


precious metals

by shafferthefirst



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Field Training, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst (but not really), Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafferthefirst/pseuds/shafferthefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May is teaching Jemma to defend herself, but thinks she needs a little motivation.</p><p>Inspired by 3B speculation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	precious metals

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the teasers/speculation of potential upcoming maysimmons and because I am desperate for interaction and also lighthearted shit like so. 
> 
> Title is from Mercury by Sleeping At Last.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

 

"It is, trust me."

 

Jemma worries her bottom lip between her teeth. She's hardly one to doubt the one and only Melinda May, especially since their recent arrangement, but this is _definitely_ not a good idea.

 

"It'll be okay," he adds, but she's not convinced in the slightest.

 

"I don't want to hurt you!" she replies, then turns to May. "I don't want to hurt him."

 

May sighs. "You wanted to learn to protect yourself and the people you love, yes?"

 

Heat rises to her cheeks as she unintentionally makes eye contact with Fitz. "Yes." She doesn't break it.

 

"Then you need to learn not to hesitate no matter who you're fighting. You never know what situation you might be put in, so you have to be prepared for the worst." May is gentle, but stern with her words. "Besides, you're just practicing the self defense strategies we've been going over. The chances of doing serious damage are very slim."

 

"But not impossible," she mutters.

 

"C'mon, Jem. you know May's right," Fitz nods. "And I trust you." He gives her a warm smile as he latches the velcro on his gloves. Jemma scans him over, clad in a faded t-shirt with a bad chemistry pun that's nearly worn off and a pair of sweats she hasn't seen in some time, topped off with the protective head gear she'd begged him to wear just in case despite his protests. She grins a little in return.

 

"Oh, alright," she finally agrees. She places her feet in the correct position May had taught her, squaring her shoulders and balling her fists. "But I still don't like it."

 

May gives her a firm nod and steps off the mat. "Agent Fitz? You know what to do."

 

Body language wavering in confusion, Jemma is about to ask exactly how long this teaming up against her has been going on, but the thought haunts when Fitz comes running right at her at full force, and she blocks his arm abruptly with her own with a little squeak. He winces at the impact and stumbles back.

 

"Fitz! Did I hurt you?!"

 

"Not important. Stop worrying." He goes after her again and she ducks, once, twice, and then goes in for a punch, but halts a single digit number of inches away before her gloved first reaches him.

 

 _"Simmons."_ the older agent scolds from the sidelines.

 

"I'm not going to _sock him_ right in the _face_ , May!"

 

"I was gonna block you!" Fitz exclaims.

 

"You were _not!_ Your arm wasn't even raised high enough at that point; it wouldn't have stopped it!"

 

Fitz is about to reply, but is cut short as May has snuck up behind him without catching the attention of either until she's twisted his good arm behind his back, and he lets out a grunt in surprise.

 

Jemma gasps. "May, stop! Don't hurt him!" She lets out a noise of frustration as May simply pulls him closer, bending him backwards slightly. "This wasn't part of the plan!"

 

"So, stop me." is all she says.

 

In hindsight, Jemma knows she would never hurt him, especially not for something like this, but seeing him held against his will sends her back to that horrid night in England under Hydra's control, along with the many other times she wanted so desperately to protect him but couldn't, whereas he easily managed to trade his life for hers without batting an eye, and the dam breaks. She barrels into May gracelessly, temporarily forgetting every combat move she's learned, but whatever she does is efficient enough. May releases her grip on Fitz instantly, causing him to fall to the mat while she herself blocks Jemma's swings at her.

 

The force of her pseudo-S.O.'s arms jutting into her own definitely does not feel good, but Jemma's reaction time is precise and she does manage a few good dodges and better punches before she's knocked flat on her back, panting hard.

 

"That," May says, standing over her before extending a hand to pull her up, "was pretty good. I'm impressed."

 

"Really?" Jemma flushes as she's helped to her feet. "It felt uncoordinated and quite reckless if you ask me."

 

"Maybe," she notes. "But you stopped thinking. You weren't worried one bit about what damage you could do to me. You acted on instinct. On anger. And, though you still have a _long_ way to go, you fought hard." She rests a hand on her shoulder. _"That_ is the lesson I'm trying to drill into that stubborn head of yours."

 

Warmth blooms in Jemma's chest and she can't hold back her smile. She peers over at Fitz, who's giving her a lazy thumbs up from his spot on the ground. "I guess I found something worth fighting for."

 

May gives her arm a squeeze and moves back, leaving her to scamper over and tend to her fallen friend.

 

"Are you alright, Fitz?" She clasps both his hands to drag him into a sitting position before kneeling in front of him. He stares at her for a moment before the cheesiest grin fades into existence on his face.

 

"Oh, yeah. I'm totally fine. We staged the whole thing."

 

Jemma's eyes widen in shock. _"What."_

 

He shrugs. "You needed motivation, so-"

 

 _"Leopold. Neville. Fitz._ I cannot _believe-"_

 

"Yet it worked, didn't it?"

 

She sets her mouth in a thin line before tugging him to his feet harshly, making sure to straighten his head gear before aiming her fist right in his direction, which he just barely avoids with his palm.

 

"Well, someone's got a change of heart now, doesn't she?" he jives, blocking another. At this point she's just aiming at his open hands anyway.

 

She walks him backwards, grunting and swearing as her gloves repeatedly collide with his, until he finally grabs her by the wrist and spins her around, taking her other one and securing her in place against him. She gasps.

 

"What the _hell."_

 

He chuckles against her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Bobbi might have shown me a few techniques here and there during her rehab period."

 

She smirks, raises an eyebrow at him. "Is that so?" He's barely opened his mouth to answer when Jemma's worming her arms free and tackling him to the ground. Fitz lets out an oof upon making contact with the mat, and another as she sits on his stomach, straddling him. "It's a good thing I'm a quick study, in this case."

 

"Christ," he grumbles. She giggles while he catches his breath. "Think it's funny, do you?" The contagious laughter only heightens as his hands slide up the waist of her yoga pants to start tickling her sides. She shrieks and squirms away, giving him the change to flip her over, pinning her beneath him and only intensifying the contact.

 

May rolls her eyes as she slides her bag over her shoulder, stopping at the doorway to watch the two idiots act like the children they hardly were for just a moment longer before ultimately leaving them be.

 

Simmons can always learn to fight, but these brief moments of pure bliss won't happen every day. And she deserves them more than anyone.


End file.
